This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to apply a multidisciplinary team approach to develop an innovative platform (metabolome phase portrait) to detect early onset of complex disease that capitalizes on our earlier success identifying biomarkers of acute inflammatory response. We plan to systematically enhance our current metabolic analysis methodology to rapidly identify early and reliable biomarkers of diseases with seemingly unrelated complex phenotypes using polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) as our case model.